En las llamas del Calabozo
by Hitsupink
Summary: – No creo que volvamos a vernos así que solo te pido que vivas por favor. No mueras Sasuke. Y por favor te ruego que jamás regreses – Rogo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Sakura…—Las pisadas de los caballos siendo montados se podían escuchar a la distancia. Los guardias ya debían de estarlos buscando. La pelirrosa lo miro con terror. — ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Solo vete Sasuke! ¡Corre!—
1. FUEGO

**_Tuve un sueño extraño que me hizo inspirarme para esta pequeña historia, espero los divierta un poquito. Realmente no debería ponerme la soga al cuello así ya que apenas puedo con dos historias ahora agregar otra, RIP. Planeo hacer esta historia algo corta. Guardiana del Rayo va para largo, en cuanto a La chica de la cafetería, aun no lo sé._**

* * *

En una tierra antigua durante la época feudal de Japón. Aquella donde los demonios y sacerdotes peleaban constantemente por el poder. Diferentes clanes eran conocidos por sus dotes espirituales. En cada linaje nacían monjes y sacerdotisas con grandes poderes sagrados, con el fin combatir a los demonios que amenazaban con la paz. Estas castas eran el Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Senju y Haruno. Cada uno poseedor de diferentes y grandes habilidades, mantenían el balance entre el mundo de los seres oscuros y los humanos.

Los seres oscuros que habitaban ese mundo, eran demonios. Los cuales podían ser desde bestias enormes lanza acido, hasta aquellos de nivel superior que adoptaban una forma casi humana. Estos seres eran poseedores de una belleza inigualable y una energía tan enigmática que les era fácil corromper corazones humanos. Solo aquellos con gran poder divino podían combatir contra demonios nivel superior o también llamados alfas.

Todas estas castas vivieron en armonía por siglos hasta que el líder del clan Uchiha, el cual era conocido como la familia con el linaje más poderoso, se enfrentó a una alfa muy poderosa, dotada con habilidades oscuras y un fuego que quemada todo lo que tocaba. En esa batalla apostando ambos sus vidas, Fugaku Uchiha perdió el combate cayendo casi moribundo al suelo. Listo para morir en las manos de ese ser maligno, sin embrago sorpresivamente su vida fue perdonada por aquel ser de la oscuridad. Con el tiempo solían encontrarse por las casualidades del destino, y siempre terminaban en batalla, no obstante, ella siempre perdonaba su vida. Los anos pasaron hasta que él se enamoró de ese demonio nivel superior. Que pesar de ser fría como el hielo y cruel con el resto de los humanos, cuando se trataba del líder del clan Uchiha, ella dejaba aflorar sus emociones más puras, que incluso un demonio no podía o debía tener. aquella alfa poseía una belleza inigualable, tenacidad, fuerza y la capacidad de quemar todo a su paso, su nombre era Mikoto.

En su afán de violar las reglas el líder de la casta Uchiha, deserto a su matrimonio arreglado y traiciono la confianza entre los clanes sin que ellos lo supieran. Todo con el fin de estar al lado de su amada.

Con el tiempo Fugaku y Mikoto tuvieron a su primer hijo y vivieron juntos en secreto sin que nadie supiera. Cansado de no estar lo suficiente con Mikoto y su hijo Itachi. El líder Uchiha sintió la necesidad de darle estabilidad a su nueva familia. Aun en contra todas las reglas se casó con aquella alfa dándole la espalda al clan.

Cuando este se enteró del acto cometido, los segundos a cargo del clan no dudaron en traicionarlo en cuanto se descuidará. Ya que, a los ojos de cualquier casta, toda aquella relación con un demonio era considerado traición y esta debía ser pagada con la muerte. El segundo monje más poderoso del clan tomo el poder como nuevo líder. Dicho sacerdote que no tuvo piedad hacia Fugaku era llamado Danzo.

En cuanto a Mikoto y su primogénito de tan solo cuatro años de edad, sufriendo un gran dolor por la pérdida de Fugaku, huyeron de las tierras gobernadas por los Uchiha. La pelinegra con un nuevo ser creciendo en su vientre, busco un lugar lejano donde pudiera criar a sus dos hijos. En una choza pequeña cerca de un rio y alejado de todo. Con todo su esfuerzo trato de brindarles una vida lo más normal que pudo a sus hijos, dándoles todo el amor y aprecio que Fugaku le enseño a ella. Vivieron en paz y felices por anos.

Un día al cumplir cinco años su hijo menor, la familia fue atacada por los miembros de los clanes Haruno y Hyuga. Mikoto combatió a muchos de los guerreros, pero ella ya no era el demonio alfa que era antes, al embarazarse dividió su poder con sus hijos y perdió una cantidad masiva de energía. Como era de esperarse después de una larga y exhaustiva pelea la madre demonio perdió la vida protegiendo a sus dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos fueron separados y puestos en prisiones de las diferentes castas. El primero fue tomado prisionero de los Hyuga y el segundo de los Haruno. Esos pequeños a pesar de ser mitad humanos y criados con el amor de su madre, eran considerados peligrosos a los ojos de los grandes líderes de los demás clanes. Ambas familias los mantuvieron con vida sometidos a constantes torturas y a la oscuridad de la celda por tres años. En ese transcurso despertaron sus poderes demoniacos, que al igual que su madre quemaban lo que tocaban.

Sasuke el menor de los hermanos, era prisionero en la casa de los lideres principales de los Haruno, encerrado en lo más recóndito de la residencia Haruno. Pocos eran conocedores de la presencia del joven Uchiha en la mansión.

Los líderes de dicho clan eran Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, ambos portadores de un gran poder espiritual, con habilidades sanadoras y de generación de barreras. Los dos eran padres de una niña con gran poder sagrado. Su nombre era Sakura, con cierto parecido a su padre, el cabello de la jovencita era de un color peculiar rosado pálido y sus ojos verdes como el jade. Dotada con muchas habilidades sagradas desde muy temprana edad, la joven era sometida a grandes sesiones de entrenamientos con su madre la cual fue una gran sacerdotisa.

* * *

Un día posterior a su entrenamiento se encontró curioseando por las habitaciones de la mansión, camino sin rumbo por los largos pasillos, muy pronto Sakura tendría su primera misión de eliminación de demonios y a pesar de haber sido entrenada desde sus cuatro años de edad, sentía algo de pavor a lo desconocido. Su casta esperaba mucho de ella, al ser nombrada prodigio desde su muy temprana edad. Sin saber cómo termino en el camino que iba hacia el calabozo. Ya que ella nunca había estado ahí, continuo su camino hasta llegar frente a la entrada de este oscuro lugar, donde se centró con dos grandes barreras que cubrían la entrada.

NO pudo evitar cuestionarse el porqué de las dos poderosas barreras convocadas en ese lugar. Una idea le paso por la mente y con gran habilidad la ojijade de diez años logro atravesar dichas barreras puestas seguramente por su madre. Una vez del otro lado, bajo por unas escaleras, donde encontró otro pasillo aún más oscuro, donde se miraba una división de celdas vacías, inspecciono cada una hasta llegar a la última donde existía una barrera contra entes malvadas. NO podía ver casi nada a través de la barrera de energía, más al enfocar agudamente hacia el interior, pudo apreciar a un niño sentado en una esquina dándole la espalda.

"¿Qué hace un chico aquí? ¿se encontrará bien? "No pudo evitar pensar pelirrosa.

Coloco las manos en la barrera y con uso de su poder espiritual logro crear un gran hueco en está dejándole acceso a los barrotes, y una mejor vista con la finalidad de poder divisar mejor al infante. Coloco sus manos en las vigas y acerco su rostro con lentitud...

—Oye quien. — Llamo la heredera Haruno, más fue interrumpida con una presión en su cuello. El joven que hace un segundo se encontraba en la esquina, ahora sujetaba su cuello con una gran fuerza, sin dejarse caer presa del pánico, miro los brazos lastimados del jovencito, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver tantas heridas recientes, acerco sus manos a los bracitos del niño y comenzó a emanar energía. El pequeño pelinegro apretó con más fuerza su cuello, pero ella resistió y siguió con su trabajo, de pronto el agarre se aflojo un poco y noto que las heridas de los brazos del joven desaparecían. Sin previo aviso el morocho lanzo a la pelirrosa al piso y este cayo de sentón sobre su trasero, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser mientras se agarraba el cuello.

Cuando por fin recupero el aliento, volvió a fijar su vista en el pequeño. El observaba sus brazos ya sanados con asombro. Era bajo de estatura, con cabello largo y negro, no podía mirar bien su cara debido a la oscuridad. Aspear de lo recién ocurrido tomo valor y se acercó de nuevo con el propósito de encararlo, aunque este le dio la espalda.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Mas no hubo respuesta. — ¿Por qué estabas tan lastimado? – Hubo aun silencio, no obstante, lo intento de nuevo. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Y Nada… — ¿No sabes hablar o qué? —Hablo ya molesta.

Haciendo un puchero con frustración – Si no vas a hablar bien, no tiene caso que me quede aquí. — Se puso de pie y comenzó sacudirse su hakama sucia por tanto polvo y comenzó a caminar por donde llego.

— ¿Por qué me curaste? —La voz baja del joven fue escuchada y Sakura sonrió al orillo por primera vez hablar y regreso al frente de la celda.

—Así que si sabes hablar. — Volvió a crear el hueco entre la barrera y las vigas.

—Claro que sí, no ha respondido mi pregunta. —

—Por que parecían dolorosas. —Menciono la ojijade sonriéndole con pena.

—Hmp—

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —

—Porque soy un monstruo—La ojijade lo aprecio mejor, sin embargo, para ella se miraba de los más normal, sucio y con ropas rotas pero normal.

—Yo te veo muy normal. —

—No lo soy. —

—Yo tampoco, así que tenemos eso en común. — Sonrió tiernamente. — Oye ¿tienes hambre? —

—No.—

—Vaya que pena porque tengo dos bolas de arroz deliciosas. – Y dicho esto saco uno de sus mangas el alimento mencionado.

—Hmp— Volteo la cara sin prestarle atención.

—Bueno debo irme. — La pelirrosa se acercó y coloco las bolas de arroz envueltas por una hoja de plátano sobre el suelo de la celda y se retiró.

Sasuke solo se quedó contemplando hacia donde ella se había ido. Tomo las bolas de arroz y comenzó a devorarlas con rapidez, pues de todo tenía dos días sin comer y sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban.

Al día siguiente después de la cena, la pequeña Haruno procuro guardar algo de comida entre su ropa, corrió su habitación y tomo una manta. Con mucho cuidado durante la noche y cuando todos dormían, se escabullo al calabozo. Cuando arribo, observo al joven pelinegro acostado en la esquina dándole la espalda.

"Otra vez vino" Pensó el joven Uchiha al sentirla llegar.

—Te traje esto. Se que no es mucho, pero son unos tomates que robé del jardín y un poco de arroz, también traje una manta para que no tengas frio. Tengo que irme antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy. Buenas noches. – Corrió la pequeña con prisa.

—Hmp— Sasuke contemplo la comida y comenzó a comerla rápidamente, cuando termino tomo la manta y se envolvió en ella, tendría que esconderla bien con el objetivo de que cuando vinieran los guardias, no vieran que tenía algo nuevo.

Sakura continúo visitándolo todos los días llevándole comidas diferentes y a veces solía quedarse ahí con él unos minutos, él no le dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar no quedarse hacerle compañía. Ya que ella sabía que debía estar muy solo.

Un día como otros llevo más cosas de los normal, cargaba un diminuto canasto con todo dentro, con una sonrisa de alegría llego al calabozo, donde se encontró al pequeño pelinegro que aun ni su nombre se dignaba a darle.

—Hola. — Saludo amablemente mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta y se las colocaba dentro de la celda a través de los barrotes. — Hoy traje más comida y agua, también unos dulces. Y mira una manta limpia. — Señalo risueña su manta favorita. — También traigo ¡Tara! — Señalo unas velas. La celda era un lugar muy oscuro y apenas podía a ver a donde caminaba. —Pero no traigo como encenderlas. —Confeso a penada

—Colócalas en el piso. — Pidió el azabache. Sakura hizo lo pedido y las puso en el suelo. El niño apunto con su dedo y una de las velas se encendió. Sakura no pudo evitar aplaudir emocionada. al volver su vista hacia el pequeño se asombró de lo lindo que era, aun a pesar de tener su ropa sucia y desgarrada. Tetania facciones hermosas y unos ojos ónix bellísimos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto de nuevo la misma pregunta que le hacía cada día.

—Sasuke. — La ojijade sonrió enormemente.

—Yo soy Sakura. — Dijo feliz. — ¿Cuánto año tienes? —

—Ocho— Dijo cortante.

—Vaya yo tengo diez, oye ¿cómo encendiste la vela? —

—Mi mama me heredo ese poder. —

—Es asombroso. —El la miro sorprendido, luego volvió a poner su mirada en el piso.

—Destruye todo lo que toca. —

—NO seas negativo, es asombroso poder hacer algo así. Sabes no entiendo por qué estás aquí, pero no deberías estar aquí tu solo. —

—Hmp. —

—Sasuke. — Llamo la ojijade, el pelinegro sintió una sensación extraña al escuchar su nombre después de tantos años. — No vendré a verte por unos días. —

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto rápidamente.

—Iré con mis padres a purificar un lugar lleno de miasma. —

—Hmp. —

—Pero no te preocupes regresare y te traeré muchos recuerdos. — Se levanto del piso y una mano le sujeto su brazo. —

— ¿Prometes que volverás? —

—Así es. Lo prometo. —Se acerco a la celda y paso su mano por los barrotes, tomo la mano de Sasuke y recargo su cuerpo en la pared que estaba atrás de ella. –Hoy pasare la noche aquí. – Cerro sus ojos y no soltó la mano del Uchiha el cual no la rechazo y se recostó a un lado de ella. Ambos durmieron cómodos y felices a pesar de las circunstancias.

Por meses la pequeña Haruno iba a visitar a Sasuke, era extraño cuando no lo hacía, a veces solía dormir recargada en los barrotes de la celda con el propósito de brindarle compañía. no entendía por qué más, sin embargo, le agradaba estar con el infante y el parecía estar de igual de cómodo a su lado.

Un día al termina su baño, camino cerca de los aposentos de sus padres. Durante el trayecto pudo escuchar a su padre hablar con uno de los sacerdotes Haruno llamado Kabuto, se acercó a la puerta con el fin de escuchar mejor.

—Itachi ha escapado de la prisión de los Hyuga, no tardara en venir por su hermano, así que ya no hay razón por la que debamos mantener al niño con vida, deberíamos ejecutarlo lo más pronto posible. Si ambos están juntos podrían ser un peligro, Hacia todos y más aún para el clan. –

–Es solo un niño. –Menciono con pena Mebuki también presente.

–Un hibrido hijo de una de las alfas más poderosas. Es un riesgo hacia todo el clan. –Volvió a expresar el monje.

—Debemos pensar que es lo mejor para nuestra gente. –Hizo una breve pausa. – Lo ejecutaremos al amanecer. Da la orden Kabuto. —Hablo la cabeza de la casta.

El corazón de la niña comenzó a latir desenfrenado, su padre haría que mataran a su nuevo amigo, la respiración se le hacía pesada a cada segundo. poso sus pequeñas manos en su aun plano pecho, y con decisión corrió a su habitación. tomo uno de sus pañuelos grandes y metió algunas de sus argollas valiosas, mantas y yukatas de color masculino. Al llegar la noche cambio su ropa a una hakama tradicional, asalto la cocina y guardo lo que le quedaba.

Enseguida corrió con rapidez a los calabozos. Atravesó las barreras y al llegar, se encontró con Sasuke que la contemplo extrañado, ya que no era normal que ella fuera a visitarlos a esas horas de la noche. Sakura genero un hueco aun grande en la barrera de la celda, con su poder espiritual concentro energía con el fin de romper los barrotes, mas no pudo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto aun algo adormilado.

—No hay tiempo de explicar ayúdame, calienta los barrotes para poder doblarlos. —Ordeno la ojijade con voz alterada.

—Pero. —

–Solo hazlo— Exigió la infanta.

Sasuke concentro su poder en sus manos e inicio a calentar los barrotes que antes no podría haber tocado por la barrera, estos cambiaron a un color rojo y Sakura junto con las manos del Uchiha ayuda a doblar las vigas de metal. Chillo al sentir como sus manos se quemaban por el gran calor de los barrotes.

— ¿Qué haces? –. El morocho aparto las manos de la pelosa. – Te has quemado. — Menciono preocupado al ver sus manos heridas de la pelirrosa.

—Me curare más tarde, ahora no hay tiempo, vamos. — Extendió su mano hacia el morocho, Sin embargo, esta la miro confundido.

—Si no deseas morir ven conmigo, te ayudare a escapar. —Pidió desesperada la ojijade.

— ¿Por qué? —

—No deseo que mueras, ahora corre. —Demando la ojijade.

Tomo la mano Sakura y salió por primera vez en años de esa celda, la joven Haruno atravesó la barrera sin problemas más este repelo a Sasuke, el cual cayo sentado. Llena de frustración, sin otra opción activo unos sellos y destruyo ambas barreas protectoras.

"Mama se dará cuenta enseguida, debemos apurarnos "Pensó la pequeña pelirrosa.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos y Sakura guio a Sasuke por todo el lugar, cuando por fin salieron de la residencia, siguieron alejándose de ese lugar el cual había sido la prisión de Sasuke por tres años. Después de un rato corriendo al fin se alejaron lo suficientemente de las tierras de gobernada por los Haruno. Sakura paro su andar y el azabache la imito sin saber que ocurría, la observo extrañado.

—Si sigues un kilómetro adelante abra un rio, ahí encontraras a un lugar alejado de la gente. –Hizo una breve pausa mientras le extendió el bulto con las cosas que recolecto para él. – Espero esto te ayude por un tiempo. No creo que volvamos a vernos así que solo te pido que vivas por favor. No mueras Sasuke. Y por favor te ruego que jamás regreses – Rogo la ojijade con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sakura…—Las pisadas de caballos siendo montados se podían escuchar a la distancia, los guardias ya debían de estarlo buscando. La pelirrosa lo miro con terror.

— ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Solo vete Sasuke! ¡Corre Sasuke! ¡corre! —

El joven Uchiha fijo su oscura mirada en ella por última vez y a continuación le dio la espalda y comenzó correr tanto como sus pequeños pies le permitieron. No supo hasta qué punto o cuanto tiempo duro corriendo, sin embargo, cuando escucho un rio y finamente llego a la orilla de este. Se tiro al piso recuperando el aliento, tomo un poco del agua del rio e intento calmarse, siguió el rio cuesta abajo a paso calmado. Pensando en que a pesar de estar libre y respirar el aire limpio del bosque, no podía evitar pensar en Sakura, la persona que lo había salvado. Y la única en haberle brindado el calor de una amistad.

* * *

Los guardianes de los sacerdotes lanzaron a Sakura contra el piso, al levantar la vista, otros sublíderes del linaje Haruno se encontraron presentes frente a ella, sus padres entre ellos. Estos tenían una mirada de vergüenza y decepción puestos en ella. Sakura sintió como su pecho se le comprimía, sabía que había hecho algo incorrecto a los ojos de los líderes y que algo estaba a punto de pasarle, no obstante, no importaba si eso significaba que Sasuke estaría bien, el viviría.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? —Hablo su padre por primera vez.

—¿Salvar una vida? —Surero la joven sobre sus rodillas.

—Salvar a un monstruo, deshonrarte y más grave traicionar a tu clan. —Bramo Kabuto mirándola con frialdad.

—Yo no quería traicionar a nadie. — "Él no es un monstruo" Reprimió ese pensamiento de salir de su boca.

—Relacionarte con un demonio es traición y esta debe ser pagada con la muerte. —Kabuto se acomodó sus gafas mientras la observaba de los más calmado.

—No.— Llamo la madre y esposa de la cabeza de los Haruno. — Sabes que hay otra manera Kabuto. Sakura es una sacerdotisa muy hábil más de lo que yo lo fui, el poder que guarda es necesario para mantenernos a salvo de los demonios, y lo sabes. —

—Aunque sé que ella es invaluable mi señora, traición es traición a los ojos del clan. Incluso si la dejamos con vida, si los demás clanes se enteran, intentaran asesinarla. —

—Nosotros seremos los traidores en lugar de ella entonces. — Hablo el líder y jefe de la familia Haruno. Toso los sublíderes miraron a Kizashi asombrados. Sakura quiso vomitar al escuchar a su padre. Intento levantar y crear chai ellos, pero un guardia la sometió contra el piso, sin poder liberarse de la fuerza del hombre, con impotencia las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su cara.

—¿Están dispuestos a sacrificarse por una traidora? — Presunto el monje.

—Por nuestra hija cualquier cosa. —Llamo Kizashi. — Manda llamar a Tsunade Senju, debe borrar la memoria de Sakura y evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. A partir de ahora ella será la encargada de nuestra hija hasta que pueda ser la nueva cabeza. Nadie debe de hablar de lo sucedido esta noche, si alguien lo hace será traición hacia el clan. ¿He sido claro? – Hablo intimidando a todos.

–Si señor– Rugieron todos.

– ¿La mandara con el clan Senju, mi señor? – Cuestiono con molestia Kabuto.

–Es mi hermana después de todo y también tía de Sakura, será lo mejor ya que solo ella podrá guiar a Sakura a conseguir controlar su poder al máximo. –Hablo firme, tenía su vista puesta en su hija que yacía en el piso. Le dolió no poder ir a abrazarla.

—Muy bien a la mañana serán ejecutados, frente al clan, y esta noche jamás habrá ocurrido, llévense a la niña. —Exigió Kabuto.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡NO! —Gimió pequeña ojijade llorando, arrastrándose sin poder llegar a sus amados padres. —No se suponía que debía pasar esto. Matéenme a mí a ellos no.—Sakura estiro su mano hacia ellos, el guardia al ver esto observo a los líderes y estos lo miraron asintiendo, este golpeo la nuca de la pelirrosa y este cayo inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno fueron llevados frente al clan, acusados de traición, y deshonrados, ambos pagaron siendo decapitados. Tsunade acudió sin demora por su sobrina y bajo la indicación de Kabuto borro cada memoria de Sakura. Esta al despertar fue informada por Kabuto, que sus padres eran unos traidores y que tuvieron que morir. Nadie más le informo nada, ni siquiera su tía, Sakura fue llevada a las tierras de los senju, mientras que Kabuto tomo el control de su casta.

* * *

Mientas tanto Sasuke se mantuvo como pudo con lo dado por la Haruno, evitaba pueblos grandes y los territorios de pertenecientes a los grandes clanes, y más aún evitaba usar su poder. Duro así por un tiempo...

Un día mientras cocinaba un pescado recién pescado sintió una presencia que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir, al voltear hacia la dirección, encontró con la mirada oscura de su hermano, el cual ahora tenía el cabello en uno coleta, era más alto y portaba ojeras que antes no tenía. Sus ojos ónix se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente corrió hacia el siendo recibió por los brazos fuertes de Itachi, lloro por unos minutos y sonrió como cuando su madre vivía, como cuando jugaba con su familia y como cuando Sakura paso la noche en el calabozo con él, tomando su mano tiernamente.

—Hermano creí que jamás volvería a verte. —Las lágrimas no poder para de correr por su bella carita.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. — Itachi sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su hermano menor con ternura. — Estamos juntos ahora ya nadie podrá hacernos nada. —

– ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Cuestiono aun confundido. El semblante pacifico de su hermano cambio a uno serio y frio.

–Alguien me salvo. –Dijo cortante.

– ¿Quien? –

–Después te lo presentare Sasuke–El pequeño azabache no estuvo muy convencido ante lo dicho por su hermano, apunto de respingar, una presencia oscura se hizo presente en el lugar y un escalofrío paso por su espalda, Itachi suspiro pesadamente y tomo a Sasuke firmemente de los hombros y le dio vuelta. –Bueno parece que lo conocerás ahora. –

Un hombre imponente y alto apareció frente a los hermanos, el hombro poséis una cabellera larga y ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía ambos brazos cruzados y los observaba fríamente, se acercó a paso lento hacia los dos y los encaro.

–Tú debes ser Sasuke. – El morocho asintió intimidado. –Te pareces mucho a Mikoto. Mi nombre es Madara. – Observo a Itachi y este le devolvió la mirada. – Ya que estamos todos creo que es necesario estipular lo que se hará a partir de hoy. –

– ¿Y eso es? – Exigió Itachi

—Entrenarlos duramente con el fin de que algún día, recuperen lo que es suyo por derecho. —

—¿De qué habla hermano? —Sasuke levanto la vista para ver el rostro de su hermano.

—Se convertirán en verdaderos demonios y clan Uchiha será nuestro. — La enorme sonrisa llena de malicia no pudo pasar desapercibida por el Uchiha mayor.

* * *

 **¿Reviews o Una patada en el trasero?**


	2. CURACION

**Gracias por los lindos comentarios, el aprecio mucho espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Los gemidos femeninos inundaban una habitación oscura, dentro de esta un morocho se encontraba poseyendo salvajemente a una rubia con ojos azules. Ambos envueltos en un momento de pasión entre dos demonios. Después de unas cuantas agresivas embestidas la chica llego a su segundo orgasmo, y en cuanto al azabache que finalmente sintió su culminación próxima, en un movimiento rápido el joven se dejó venir fuera de la rubia. Al termina dejo caer su peso sobre sus antebrazos. La rubia hizo un intento de besarlo más este giro su cabeza a un lado evitando el contacto.

Una vez que el pelinegro recupero el aire se alejó de la chica, le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse sin siquiera mirarla. La ojiazul lo vio e hizo un puchero molesto, luego esta se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda. El joven la miro por encima de su hombro con total frialdad, sintiendo nada ante el contacto de la mujer. Volvió su vista al frente desinteresado por la acción de la chica.

—Ino suéltame, ya obtuve lo que buscaba así que déjame vestirme y así retirarme. —Dijo con voz seca.

—No te vayas aún. — Rogo con su voz sensual.

—Hmp— Se soltó del agarre de la mujer y prosiguió vistiéndose para después salir de la habitación.

—Eres muy frio Sasuke. – Se recostó sobre el futón y cerró los ojos cansada. —Bueno ya sabes donde buscarme. —Menciono después con total descaro.

El morocho de uno dieciocho años salió del palacio donde habitaba la alfa con la que había calmado su deseo carnal. Camino tranquilo hasta encontrarse con un rio que le pareció familiar y lo contemplo con calma por un rato. Recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que volvió a reunirse con su hermano.

Habían transcurrido casi diez años desde que fue liberado de ese calabozo, desde entonces, su hermano y el fueron adiestrados en las artes del combate por el mismo Madara, y con el paso de los años, estos se convirtieron en seres muy poderoso incluso temidos por alfas y sacerdotes de alto nivel.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos, Madara los dejo sin decirles nada. Los dos jóvenes golpearon y lucharon por el control del clan que les pertenecía por derecho. No obstante, al derrocar primero a Danzo y comenzar a imponer su voluntad sobre el clan, los Uchiha los rechazaron sin dudar, iniciado así una rebelión contra los hermanos. Itachi en su afán de proteger a Sasuke, decidió mandarlo con Orochimaru, un sacerdote que había hecho un contrato con un demonio llamado Hebi, este hombre sería el encargado de enseñarle a el Uchiha menor a controlar el poder espiritual que heredó de su padre. Así abandonado el menor su hogar, Itachi lucho arduamente hasta que tomo el control absoluto del clan Uchiha en un transcurso de dos años.

Los demás clanes al enterarse que la nueva cabeza del clan Uchiha era un hibrido, se negaban a reconocerlo, la guerra contra los Uchiha no se hizo esperar. El clan Haruno y Hyuga no dudaron en atacar, en cambio el Senju y Uzumaki mantuvieron su distancia de esta batalla, siendo neutrales.

Durante largo tiempo la lucha se llevó varias vidas, hasta que ambos clanes retrocedieron dejando a los hermanos en paz. Sin embargo, evitaban a toda costa acercarse a las fronteras de este clan, así como los Uchiha hacían los mismo con las otras fronteras.

El pelinegro mayor brindo prosperidad y paz entre los Uchiha, ya que poseía el mismo corazón noble que su padre y anterior líder, su gente comenzó a apoyarlo e incluso a estimarlo. Aunque aun así había quienes solían cuestionarlo y a pesar de ser noble no dejaba de ser alguien con gran presencia.

* * *

Entre tanto que en otra parte una joven sacerdotisa cabalgaba de vuelta a la aldea del clan Senju después de su última misión. Paro a un puesto donde vendían dangos y así llevarle a su tía, desmonto su caballo para luego lo sujeto a un poste cercano, se acercó a la señora encargada y esta al reconocerla sonrió amable.

—Señorita Sakura sea bienvenida. —Saludo la mujer ya mayor.

—Buenos días Señora Ayame, unos dangos por favor. – Pidió amablemente.

—En una segunda señorita. — La señora le dio órdenes a un hombre el cual entro a la cocina del establecimiento.

— Gracias. — Sonrió agradecimiento, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas unas hierbas. — Tome son hierbas medicinales. — Le extendió una canastita con varias plantas.

—Señorita no se moleste. —Negó apenada la mujer.

—Sakura, no señorita, prefiero que use mi nombre. Además, recogí demasiadas en mi camino hasta aquí, no ocupo tantas así que quédaselas y úselas cuando necesite, sé que usted no puede ir hasta tan lejos y en el pueblo son caras, así que tómelas.

—Seño…Sakura muchas gracias no sé cómo agradecerle. —

—Con hacer esos riquísimos dangos que tanto mi tía y yo amamos es suficiente. —

La señora le extendió una gran bolsa de dangos a Sakura y este saco dinero con el fin de pagarle – Ni siquiera crea que le aceptare el dinero. —

—Pero son muchos Señora Ayame. — Sakura miro la bolsa que contenían al menos unas tres docenas.

—Es lo menos que podría hacer por ustedes, me trae medicinas y cura a mi familia. Por favor acéptelo. —

—Gracias Ayame. Mi tía estará muy feliz. — Sonrió una última vez, luego salió de la tienda.

Todos los aldeanos del pueblo senju apreciaban a Sakura, la cual, bajo la tutela de los senju, se había convertido en una sacerdotisa famosa entre los clanes, poseedora de un increíble poder espiritual y una gran belleza, sin embargo, faltaba poco para que asumiera control sobre su propio clan. Aunque debía casarse o no podría ser la nueva cabeza.

A pesar de haber olvidado todo sobre Sasuke y haberse quedado huérfana, ella trato de vivir lo mejor que pudo, aunque, algo hacía falta en su vida, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante. Por lo que trataba de llenar su vacío eliminando demonios y ayudando a los aldeanos lo más que podía. Volviéndose más fuerte cada día. No obstante, la niña radiante y llena de felicidad que creía que los demonios podían sobre existir con los humanos no estaba. En su lugar había una sacerdotisa que eliminaba a cada uno que se le cruzara enfrente.

* * *

El joven azabache regreso a la mansión Uchiha al anochecer, en donde fue recibido por la servidumbre con respeto. recorrió los largos pasillos hasta que encontró a su hermano sentado fuera de su habitación que compartía con Izumi, su esposa de hace ya dos años. Se hallaba bebiendo sake siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Supuso que su mujer estaba durmiendo.

Izumi era una joven sacerdotisa miembro de la familia Uchiha, tenía la misma edad de Itachi, además de ser una buena persona. Al principio cuando el Uchiha mayor domino al clan ella se opuso y lo trataba de la manera más irrespetuosa, mas, con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, congeniaron y ella se dio cuenta que Itachi era un hombre maravilloso y con el corazón más noble, después de eso ella comenzó a enamorarse de él, al igual que el de ella. La castaña y Sasuke era todo en el mundo para el líder Uchiha.

Cuando el pelinegro con coleta sintió la presencia del Uchiha menor lo observo por un instante y después devolvió su vista a la luna.

—Veo que por fin te das el lujo de venir a verme después de meses Sasuke—

—Estuve algo ocupado. —Miro mejor a su hermano que tenía la mirada perdida. — ¿Qué ocurre? —

— Izumi está embarazada. — Dio un sorbo a la copa de alcohol.

— ¿No deberías estar feliz? — cuestiono con un tono sarcástico.

—Está enferma Sasuke. La energía demoniaca que tiene nuestro hijo la está consumiendo. –Mención con un tono de dolor en su voz.

— ¿Y No hay nada que se pueda hacer? —Sasuke tomo asiento alado de su hermano.

—El clan senju tiene a los mejores sanadores del mundo, pero se reúsan a venir. –

—Entonces iré por alguno y lo traeré a la fuerza. —Menciono bebiendo del sake de su hermano.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles Sasuke, son un clan excepcional, si ellos nos hubieran atacado junto con los Haruno y Hyuga tal vez no estaríamos aquí. —

— ¿Quieres que Izumi y tu hijo vivan o prefieres volver a perder todo de nuevo? –

—Ellos son todo mi mundo. — Menciono con la cabeza baja. Cerrando los ojos con impotencia.

—Mañana en la mañana mandare a alguien hacia su aldea y lo traeré. La vida de mi futuro sobrino depende de ello. —

—Gracias estúpido hermano menor – Itachi sonrió de medio lado y posteriormente lo golpea en la frente como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

* * *

Una pelirrosa se encontraba tallando su cuerpo desnudo, intentando remover toda la suciedad que adquirió en su viaje de hoy, su tía ya se encontraba sumergida en las aguas calientes relajando su cuerpo, así como bebía algo de sake que se encontraba a un lado de las aguas termales.

— ¿No cree que es algo noche para beber? —

—Nunca es muy tarde para hacerlo. —Extendió su botella en señal de ofrecimiento, más Sakura negó con la cabeza mirándola divertida. — ¿Cómo te fue con la misión Sakura? —

—Fue fácil era un demonio de bajo nivel. Era más su gran tamaño que su fuerza. –

—Muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti. —

—Tía. — Llamo seria, después su cuerpo fue cubierto por las aguas al igual que su tía. — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, eres igual a tu madre. — Dio un fuerte suspiro. — Ya estás en la edad para tomar control del clan Haruno, aunque debes casarte primero. —

—No es mi deseo casarme a la fuerza. —Menciono desviando su mirada molesta.

—Lo sé, pero Kabuto ya está buscando prospectos y muchos piden tu mano. Me mandó un mensaje. Es tu deber cumplir con tu clan Sakura, aunque me gustaría que estuvieras siempre a mi lado, debes seguir nuestras reglas. —

—Solo déjame pensarlo unos días más, además mañana prometí ir junto con Shizune iré a asistir a los enfermos en la aldea vecina. —

—Con el abuelo y Jiraiya lejos, y ahora tú también te iras. —Hizo un pequeño puchero. — Me quedare sola y aburrida. —

—Volveré en unos días. —Sonrió y le tiro algo de agua en la cara a su tía. La rubia solo rio divertida. Dejo de recargarse en el borde de piedra con el fin de regresarle la travesura a su sobrina.

* * *

El morocho se reunió con Shisui uno de las grandes camaradas de su hermano, además de mano derecha de este siendo cuatro años mayor que Itachi. El conoció a su padre antes de que muriera y su mismo padre murió defendiendo a Fugaku, por lo que rápidamente congenio con Itachi y decidió unirse a su causa cuando este decidió tomar al clan. El Uchiha poseía una habilidad ocular muy peculiar capaz de controlar cualquier mente tanto humana como de seres malignos. No por nada era temido entre otros clanes.

—Vaya, vaya mira quien ha regresado. —Menciono sarcástico, mientras estaba recargado en las unas paredes, con los brazos cruzados.

—Corta el sermón Shisui, necesito tu ayuda. —

—La amabilidad es importante antes de pedir un favor, pequeño Uchiha. —

—Tch… —Bufo molesto ante la actitud burlesca del amigo de su hermano. — No se trata de mí, es sobre Itachi e Izumi, creo que ya estas enterado de su estado. —Shisui cambio su expresión de burla a una seria.

—Si, desgraciadamente esto familiarizado con la situación. —

—Si ella muere no solo mi hermano estará devastado, si no, que el clan pensara que somos peligroso de nuevo y tal vez inicien una rebelión en contra de nosotros. No debemos permitir que eso pase. Itachi ha luchado por dar estabilidad a este clan como para tirar todo a la basura. –

— ¿Que tienes planeado? —

—Necesito que vayas por un curador de los senju. —

—Itachi ya pidió ayuda, y se la negaron ¿Qué hará que mi caso sea diferente? —

—Fácil, usaras tus ojos, controlaras a la persona y harás que venga. —

—¡Estás loco! Sabes que eso podría ser iniciar una guerra. Y no solo eso, los Hyuga y Haruno no dudarían en unirse con el propósito de eliminarnos. —

—Es por eso que tendrás cuidado y no dejaras que nadie te vea. No existe alguien mejor que tú para hacer este trabajo, y si te importa mi hermano tanto como a mí lo harás. —

El morocho suspiro frustrado al no tener un argumento a fin contratacar ante lo dicho por el hermano menor de su mejor amigo. — Iré a sus fronteras antes del amanecer. —

—Hmp—

—Decir gracias, no te matara. —

* * *

Sakura se hallaba preparando su caballo favorito con todo lo necesario que necesitaría con el fin de tratar a los enfermos de la aldea vecina, una pelinegra con cabello hasta los hombros se acercó a ella, con su caballo a lado de ella.

—Sabes que alguien puede hacer eso por ti verdad. —

—Prefiero hacerlo yo misma. —

—Eres igual a Lady Tsunade. —

—Es mi maestra después de todo y siempre me dijo que hiciera las cosas yo misma, que, si me acostumbraba a que las hicieran por mí, me volvería una inútil. —

—En eso tiene razón. —

—Esa mujer siempre la tiene. Bueno siempre y cuando no esté ebria. —

—Sera mejor que partamos, ya va a amanecer. —

—Ya casi termino. —

* * *

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba escondido entre los árboles, el sol comenzaba asomarse, dando así el inicio al amanecer. Mantenía su energía baja y así no ser detectado, era un experto en eso después de todo. A la lejanía pudo apreciar a dos figuras femeninas montadas a caballo, juzgando por la dirección en la que provenían supuso que podrían ser Senju. Respiro profundo tomando valor por lo que tendría que hacer, un error podría significar no solo la muerte de la esposa de su amigo si no la guerra y eliminación de su clan.

Bajo del árbol y se acercó a su caballo con el fin de montarlo y así dirigirse a las mujeres. Puso la mejor cara que tenía y en el momento que estuvo frente a ellas sonrió amigable.

—Buenos días, no sé si pueda hacerles una pregunta. Ya que son de por aquí—

—Buenos días. —Respondió la pelinegra. — ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? —

— Enserio disculpe que las moleste busco a un sanador, no sé si ustedes conozco uno. Verán mi amiga está embarazada y muy enferma por lo que necesito ayuda. —

—Ambos los somos señor este…—Menciono Shizune esperando a que el hombre respondiera dando su nombre, más en su lugar, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, poniendo a ambas a la defensiva Sakura intento tomar su arco, más el Uchiha fue más rápido. —

—Lo siento, pero no las lastimare. —Las miro fijamente a los dos y los ojos de ambas se tornaron en unos sin vida y sus expresiones se volvieron serias. — Díganme sus nombres.

—Shizune Senju. —

—Sakura Haruno. —

Los ojos se abrieron al escuchar el nombre de la segunda mujer, "Ella será perfecta." Pensó rápidamente al saber quién era la joven con cabello rosado.

— ¿A dónde se dirigían? —

—A una aldea vecina para tratar a los enfermos. —

—Muy bien, Shizune continuaras tu camino, cuando regreses a tu aldea dirás que Sakura se quedó ayudar unos días más, y olvidaras haberme conocido…—

—Si señor. —

—Sakura tu vendrás conmigo. —

—Si…—

Tomo las riendas del caballo de ella y le coloco una capa ocultando su cabello rosa, alguien como ella era muy llamativa y que esta era una misión secreta. Ambos emprendieron camino a la aldea Uchiha.

Sin parar a descansar Sakura y Shisui llegaron a las puertas del castillo Uchiha donde Itachi los recibió, en lo que Sasuke mantenía todos los sirvientes ocupados. Los dos Uchiha en compañía de la Haruno caminaron hasta que estuviera frente a cierta habitación. Los tres entraron a los aposentos de la castaña la cual dormía sobre un futón, se hallaba pálida y con una expresión de incomodidad.

Sakura comenzó acercarse a la Uchiha, y de pronto el brillo en sus ojos volvió y observo el lugar mejor, recordó al hombre de ojos rojos y sintió un poder demoniaco del nivel de un alfa. Los vio con agresividad. Ambos se sorprendieron.

—Maldición como diablos se salió del control de mis ojos. No es posible… —

—Tú fuiste el que me ataco. ¿Dónde está Shizune? — Contemplo con furia a Shisui y posteriormente fijo su vista hacia Itachi que la miraba algo sorprendido debido a la cantidad de energía que desprendía de su cuerpo. — Un alfa. —Emitió con acidez.

—Tenemos que inmovilizarla. — El cabello de Sakura comenzó a moverse como si un torrente de aire estuviera dentro de la habitación. Su energía rodeo todo el cuarto. — Demonios va a atacar. — Shisui e Itachi sudaron ya que la mujer desprendía sed de sangre y molestia.

Cierto pelinegro entro corriendo a la habitación al sentir una energía espiritual muy fuerte…—Itachi que demonios…— Diviso a la mujer delante suyo y se paralizo, era ella. "Sakura" Pensó el nombre de la mujer que después de tantos años sin ver o saber que había sido de ella. Se encontraba justo frente a él. Con una mirada diferente a cuando era una niña, no portaba esa expresión cálida y agradable de siempre, si no, una de frialdad pura y un instinto asesino.

La pelirrosa concentro energía en su mano con el propósito de formar un sello y atacar de lleno a sus secuestrados, pero los quejidos de dolor de la mujer a su lado la distrajeron, diviso mejor a la joven la cual se miraba grave. Con frustración dejo de liberar poder y se acercó rápidamente a la castaña. Se arrodillo frente a ella y la observo mejor. "Es humana, diablos, si los ataco la matare también. "Pensó la pelirrosa frustrada. Itachi hizo lo mismo que la ojijade y se acercó siendo visto con la mirada de advertencia de Sakura sobre él.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — Miro con molestia al Uchiha y este hizo lo mismo.

—Está embarazada. Y no lo sabes con seguridad. — Mintió el Uchiha mayor.

Sakura comenzó a emanar su energía de color verde claro sobre el vientre abultado de la joven y la expresión de este cambio a una de alivio. Cuando noto que la expresión de la castaña mejoro la ojijade comenzó a emanar energía azul claro. Tenía la mirada fija en la castaña, no obstante, aún tenía la guardia arriba por los tres hombres presentes.

—Hay una energía demoniaca dentro de ella. Eso la está enfermando. Y he de suponer que eres el padre de la criatura dentro de ella. — Itachi asintió cabizbajo. Sakura suspiro. –

— ¿Existe algo que puedas hacer por ella? — Pidió Shisui.

Sakura suspiro cansada sin dejar su labor. — Puedo intentar purificar el cuerpo de ella y así contrarrestar la energía del bebe, aunque esto solo servirá por un mes o dos, tendría que volver a purificar su cuerpo y así eliminar la energía que maligna de su cuerpo al menos hasta que nazca él bebe. —

—Te lo ruego ayúdala. —Pidió el líder Uchiha dejando de lado su orgullo.

—Saben que lo que hicieron, me refiero a secuestrarme y traerme aquí territorio enemigo puede desatar una guerra entre clanes, no solo el senju, si no, el Haruno. – Itachi asintió acongojado. Sakura cambio su expresión de frialdad a una de compasión al ver al morocho tan preocupado. — Debes amarla mucho para arriesgar a todo tu clan por ella, te ayudare y prometo salvarla, pero cuando acabe debes dejarme ir, no le diré a nadie de esto, tienes mi palabra. —

—Gracias. —

—Oye tu secuestrador. — Llamo la pelirrosa a Shisui.

—Me llamo Shisui. —Dijo molesto al escuchar como lo llamo la mujer.

—Si aja, ¿Dónde está la mujer que estaba a mi lado? —

—Debe estar en la aldea a la que se dirigían solo le comandado que siguiera con lo suyo sin ti. Ella está bien te doy mi palabra. —

—De acuerdo. Necesito agua tibia, algunas hierbas medicinales que están en una de mis bolsas. Tráiganla por favor, es la bolsa café, y la más pequeña. —

—Enseguida, Shisui acampáname. — Se levanto el pelinegro y luego a contemplo a su hermano que no apartaba la vista de la pelirrosa que tenía enfrente. — Quédate con ellas. —

Sasuke solo asintió sin apartar la vista del frente.

Sakura alzo una de sus manos para formar a formar un sello azul que cubrió el suelo donde estaba recostada Izumi, junto ambos manos y su cabello comenzó a moverse por la fuerza de su energía, el azabache solo la miraba absorto sin creerse que ella estuviera realmente delante de él. Su salvadora de cuando era niño estaba ahí. Algo en su interior se movió como hace muchos años no había ocurrido. Sin embargo, mantuvo su expresión seria y desinteresada de siempre.

La Haruno siguió con el sello por unos veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente termino su labor, relajo su semblante y sus manos juntas bajaron a sus costados, al girar hacia el único hombre presente en la habitación, al verlo sintió un dolor fuerte en la nuca y todo se puso negro por un instante. Cuando abrió los ojos miro unos ojos ónix que la dejaron sin habla, se sintió extraña y no entendí la razón.

— ¿Estas bien? — La joven lo aparto de ella y se levantó.

—Si, es solo que era la primera vez que hacía esto. – Se fijo una vez en la Uchiha. Acerco su mano a su vientre y sonrió. — Con esto ya no correrá peligro su vida, al menos por el momento. —

Shisui e Itachi entraron con todo lo pedido por la ojijade. —Ya me hice cargo de la purificación. — tomo su bolsita sacando un frasco y se lo extendió al Uchiha mayor. — Ahora, escucha ella está algo anémica, necesitara poner una cucharada de este extracto disuelto en un vaso de agua a diario hasta que se termine el frasco. Con eso ya no correrá peligro por el momento. —

—Gracias. —

—No hay de…— No termino de hablar cuando cayó inconsciente, Sasuke fue más rápido y alcanzo a sostenerla antes de caer al piso. Itachi los contemplo serio.

— Sasuke, llévala a tu habitación y así pueda descansar, pediré que preparen la mejor comida. –

—Si hermano. —

—Ten cuidado de que nadie te vea con ella. —

—Hmp. —

Sasuke el tomo mejor y la alzo con el fin de llevarla fuera de la habitación. Itachi observo a su mujer una vez más y esta pareció que estar despertando. Ser acerco rápidamente a su lado.

—Itachi. — Llamo con voz raposa.

—Izumi ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Con mucho apetito. — el peligro sonrió al escucharla, ya que había perdido el apetito por días.

—Hare que preparen un banquete solo por ti. — La abrazo bajo la mirada de su amigo. —

—Los dejare solos. — Cómenos a retirarse.

—Shisui muchas gracias. —

—Para eso son los amigos. — Le brindo una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

* * *

En otro lugar Sasuke entro a sus aposentos con cuidado de no ser visto, se acero a su futón y posteriormente recostó a la mujer de cabellos rosados. El Uchiha deshizo la coleta que llevaba la Haruno y su cabello largo se rego por todo el futón. La analizo mejor, y pudo apreciar que las facciones de niña se habían ido y en su lugar tenía las características finas de una mujer joven, su piel estaba blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo había adquirido curvas, en los lugares correctos, paso una mano por su rostro y al contacto sintió que su piel era suave y tersa. Después su mano viajo a su cabello y tomo un mechón largo, posteriormente lo paso acerco a su nariz. "Ella olía igual" Pensó mientras mantenía su rostro sereno y la observaba fijamente.

Se alejo de la pelirrosa después de arroparla y se sentó cerca de una puerta la cual abrió con el propósito observar el jardín. Algo en la ojijade lo perturbo, más aún la sensación de calor que le provoco solo con observarla.

Cuando cayó la noche Shisui llego con la cena para ambos, Sakura seguía sumida en su sueño, por lo que el Uchiha solo dejo la comida ahí, Sasuke no toco su comida. Solo se quedó observando la luna, sin decir nada.

La pelirrosa comenzó hacer gesto que avecinaban su despertar, abrió los ojos con cansancio y se reparó de que no era su habitación, enseguida se sento de golpe y observo con cuidado donde se ubicaba. Noto al azabache, que se hallaba observando por la pequeña abertura de puerta.

— ¿Dónde me encuentro? —Pregunto desconfiada.

—Mi habitación, te traje aquí después de que te desmayaras. —

—Ya veo ¿Qué tal se encuentra la joven? —

—Izumi está mejor. —

—Me alegro. — Sonrió con alegría. Hubo un silencio incomoda entre los dos. Sin margo fue roto por el sonido proveniente del estómago de Sakura, cosa que la hizo sonrojar y que Sasuke la mirada divertido.

El azabache se acercó con la finalidad de darle su comida. Sakura estaba hambrienta así que no dudo en comer el alimento. Después de todo se miraba delicioso. Él también comió el suyo.

—Vaya que caliente esta. Parece que la acaban de sacar del horno. —

—La mantuve caliente con mi energía. —

—Vaya, así que la leyenda del hermano Uchiha es cierta. Sobre su control del fuego. —

—Hmp— La aprecio de nuevo, la chica estaba cambiada, pero después de todo habían pasado diez años era de esperarse el cambio. —No creí que nos volveríamos a ver. Y menos en estas circunstancias. — Hablo al fin el pelinegro.

Sakura dejo de comer y lo miro confundida. — ¿Eh? ¿Volvernos a ver? —

Sasuke asintió mirándola serio.

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien, ya que esta es la primera vez que te veo. —

— ¿Qué? — El Uchiha frunció el ceño. "¿Primera vez?"

—Si nunca te había visto antes. — Prosiguió comiendo su sopa miso.

—¿Enserio no me recuerdas? — "¿Como diablos no lo recordaba, si duro meses visitándolo, hasta lo saco de ese calabozo y no lo recuerda?"

—Lo siento, pero no. Enserio creo que me confundes con alguien más. —Dio otro bocado a su arroz.

—Hmp, que fácil olvidas entonces. – El azabache dejo su comida a medias, se puso de pie y después salió del cuarto dejando a la pelirrosa confundida.

…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado 😊

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	3. DEBER

**Hola, traigo al fin después de semanas el tercer capitulo de esta historia sasusaku, lamento no haber actualizado, hubo un ligero contratiempo, creo que los que me siguen ya sabrán, perooooo bueno, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y se que no todos los que leen mis otros fic leen este, pero GRACIAS POR LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS DE APOYO EN LA CHICA DE LA CAFETERIA.**

 **Ya he agradado las correctas clasificaciones en todas mis historias, y diablos creo que todas son M+, caracoles XD…**

 **Comienzo la universidad en dos semanas, y debo comenzar a estudiar, por lo que no sé cuánto tarde en actualizar mis otras historias, espero me tengan paciencia.**

 **Si tiene muchas faltas ortograficas me dicen andare en la vagancia de nuevo, de igual manera me avisan y corro en busqueda de un medio para corregir.**

… _ **Disfruten la lectura…**_

* * *

…

Después de que Sakura finalizara su comida, Shisui acudió a buscar a la ojijade y la llevo en presencia de Itachi e Izumi. Sasuke que también se encontraba ahí, sin embargo, se ubicaba recargo sobre una esquina algo retirado de los demas, miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa y estaba tan concentrado en dicha accion que no se percató de que Itachi lo contemplaba con disimulo. La castaña, la cual lucia mejor, le agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que la pelirrosa hizo por ella.

—Muchas gracias por todo, no creo saber cómo agradecerle lo que hizo. —

—Con que te cuides y tu bebe nazca bien es suficiente. — Observo a Itachi. — Esto debe quedar estrictamente entre nosotros. Si mi clan se enterara. —

—Lo sé, no se preocupe, mi amigo Shisui la escoltara con el propósito asegúranos que nadie la reconozca. –

—Dentro de unos meses debe volverse a realizar la purificación. —Sakura se quedó pensativa. —Intente buscar a alguien con aquella capacidad, si no encuentran a nadie yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo de venir. –

—No nos debes nada. —Dijo Itachi. —

—Una vida es una vida. — Se acerco a el vientre abultadito de Izumi y coloco la mano sobre este. — Ese bebe no ha hecho nada malo, merece esa oportunidad de vivir. —Sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias señorita. —Volvió a repetir Izumi. —

—Puedes llamarme Sakura. —

La pelirrosa les brindo una sonrisa amable y les dio las futuras indicaciones, mientras Izumi e Itachi escuchaban atentos.

Al caer la media noche la mano derecha de Itachi la escolto a las fronteras del clan. Sakura siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que alguien más la seguia.

...

* * *

Cabalgo hasta llegar a la aldea donde se ubicaba Shizune, cuando finalmente arribo ya era de día y varias personas que la conocían la saludaron con suma alegría y llevaron cerca de la discípula de su tía. Esta al verla se alegró y todo siguió su curso normal, puesto que el control de Shisui era excelente, Shizune actuó de lo más normal.

Sakura continuo con su misión principal, realizando sus labores de sanación, cuidado de niños entre otras cosas. Todo esto siendo observando por dos ojos oscuros como la noche.

…

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde su regreso de las tierras Uchiha, con cautela Sakura siguió con sus tareas diarias en esa aldea, durante ese tiempo algo o más bien alguien la observaba desde la lejanía.

Por la tarde ya casi cerca del ocaso, se encontraba recogiendo hierbas medicinales en una pradera a las afueras del pueblo. Siguió caminando donde se encontró con una pequeña fuente hecha por una cascada.

Se miraba tan apetecible que debió darse un rápido baño, removió su ropa con cuidado y dejó que el agua cubriera su cuerpo.

…

* * *

Sobre un árbol cierto Uchiha se localizaba, viendo la escena estático, la Haruno era una mujer hermosa eso lo sabía, pero verla desnuda y con agua corriendo por su cuerpo, era una escena muy alucinante. Sin entender por qué, desvió su mirada de ella y procuro estar ahí dándole la espalda, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

De la nada se percató como un grupo de humanos normales montaban sus caballos y se acercaron a la dirección donde se ubicaba la pelirrosa, rodearon el lugar donde se encontraba ella dándose un baño y rápidamente ella tomo sus ropas y las puso frente a ella cubriendo su desnudes, los seis hombres la observaron con lujuria y esta solo atino a fruncir el ceño.

—Mira nada más que encontramos aquí. —Dijo uno de los hombres del grupo. Rio divertido entre tanto el resto del grupo reían.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? — Hablo Sakura mirándolos sin demostrar debilidad a pesar de las circunstancias.

— Veo que eres muy hermosa. —Menciono un rubio mirándola de arriba abajo mientras se lambia los la labios. Sakura sanito como su estómago se revolvían. —Después de divertirnos contigo, podríamos venderte a muy buen precio. —Uso una voz ronca.

—Quien sabe, si hace un buen trabajo podríamos quedárnosla. —Dijo un peligro a su lado mirándola divertido. —

Sakura miro hacia la orilla, busco su arco, sin embargo, se hallaba muy lejos de ella. antes de poder llegar a él, ellos la atraparían. " _Podría utilizar mi poder espiritual, aunque los mataría en el proceso"_ Pensó la pelirrosa aferrándose a un más a su ropa. _"Maldición_ "

—Tráiganla. —Comando quien parecía ser el líder, el resto de los hombres desmontaron sus caballos y se acercaron a la pequeña laguna donde Sakura aún estaba dentro.

Sin previo aviso en un pestañeo todos los hombres se situaron en el piso seriamente lastimados y cierto pelinegro se halló frente a ella dándole la espalda.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Grito el castaño que era el líder. A pesar de exigir el nombre del recién llegado, sintió miedo al ver la mirada oscura llena de molestia del morocho.

—Sasuke Uchiha. — Los contemplo mientras giraba con el fin de ver de reojo a Sakura que lo miraba impresionada. Enseguida dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia el castaño y lo miro con ojos llenos de furia. — Tienen menos de diez segundos para largarse y no volver a mostrar su rostro a miles de kilómetro de aquí o los matare. —Dijo en una voz de ultratumba.

Los hombres aun heridos subieron a sus caballos como pudieron y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, Sakura por alguna razón se sintió a salvo.

—Gracias. —Dijo con voz suave.

— ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurren estar aquí sola? — Escupió molesto. Sakura lo miro molesta por cómo le hablo.

—Lo tenía controlado. —Defendió Sakura.

—Hmp. —Dijo mirándola con su cara irónica. —Me doy cuenta. —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo cambiando el tema, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba intensamente.

—Tch. —Desvió la mirada de ella ignorándola.

Sakura suspiro ante la actitud del joven Uchiha. Enseguida miro su ropa que estaba empapada, y no pudo evitar frustrarse al tener que usar la ropa así.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no te vistes? —Dijo el morocho sin verla.

—Mi hakama esta empapada. —

—Tch. — Enseguida Sasuke comenzó a desanudar el lazo de su kimono negro y lo removió, seguidamente se quitó la porción de arriba y él se quedó solo con la ropa interior que consistía en una bata blanca. Sakura lo miro extrañada y más aún cuando sin dejar de darle la espalda se lo extendió, la pelirrosa sonrió y salió del agua con el propósito de luego tomar la prenda y envolverse en ella.

—Gracias. — Hablo al mismo tiempo que anudaba la prenda que le quedaba grande.

—Hmp. — Diviso el cielo y este tenía colores anaranjados, dando así el inicio al atardecer.

Se acerco a un árbol, desapareció por unos instantes, posteriormente apareció con unas ramas recién cortadas y comienzo a apilarlas cerca de unos árboles. Sakura lo miro muy confundida.

—Oye. — Lo llamo Sakura, mientras se exprimía su largo cabello dejando caer el agua de este.

—Hmp— La ignoro y continuo con su trabajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Pregunto aun confundida.

—Hmp—

— ¿No sabes hablar o qué? – Bufo molesta.

—Tu ropa esta mojada, ocupas secarla ¿no? —Dijo desinteresado. — A menos que planees llegar a la aldea con ropa de hombre. — Sakura sintió su cara roja al notar la mirada oscura sobre ella.

—Te ayudare a prender el fuego. —Menciono la pelirrosa, más Sasuke la detuvo haciendo una señal con su mano, y enseguida una llama de azul encendió la madera, originando así una gran fogata.

—Si cuelgas tu ropa sobre esa rama se secará más rápido. — Menciono para luego sentarse recargando su espalda en un árbol cercano. Sakura lo miro maravillada.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Dijo con voz interesada.

—Es una de mis habilidades. —

—Había escuchado sobre el poder de los híbridos Uchiha, pero enserio fue asombroso. —

—Hmp. — sonrió con arrogancia, y le divirtió que la pelirrosa pensara lo mismo de sus habilidades que como cuando era niña. Sakura rápidamente coloco su ropa en dicho lugar mencionado por Sasuke y enseguida se sentó a unos metros de él.

—Gracias. —Menciono Sakura.

—Hmp. –

Ambos se quedaron observando las llamas y escucharon el crujido de la madera quemada.

…

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar el mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba abrazando a su esposa, apreciando el atardecer. Itachi se hallaba serio con la mirada muy pensativa. Cosa que alarmo a la castaña.

" _Estúpido hermano menor, partiste justo cuando la pelirrosa lo hizo_ " " _Espero no hagas una tontería Sasuke._ " Pensó cansado.

— ¿Itachi? —Lo llamo con voz suave, sacándolo de su pensamiento y digirió su mirada hacia ella.

—Dime. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te miro muy pensativo ¿Ocurre algo? —

—Nada de qué preocuparse. — Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Es sobre Sasuke? — Cuestiono Izumi. Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sonrió con pena al darse cuenta que no podría mentirle a su esposa. —Siento que hará algo que lo pondrá en peligro. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por la forma en la que mirada al sacerdote Haruno. — Izumi se sorprendió ante lo mencionado por le Uchiha mayor.

—Ella es hermosa, sería raro que no la mirara con interés, Sasuke es un hombre joven. —

—Sasuke y yo somos híbridos, a ojos de muchos somo abominaciones. —

—Eso no les importa a muchos. – Dijo mirándolo con total amor. Mientras tomaba su rostro.

—Somos de clanes enemigos. —

—Itachi hablas como si Sasuke quisiera quedarse con ella. –Cuestiono confundida. — Solo la observo es todo. —

—Tenía la expresión que yo tenía cuando te vi por primera vez. — Confeso. La castaña se acercó con el propósito de besarlo y darle algo de consuelo.

—Todo estará bien. –

—Deberías ir a dormir. —Le ofreció el pelinegro.

—He dormido mucho, por ahora solo deseo sentir tu calor. — El corazón de Itachi comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—Eres mi vida Izumi, no sé qué haría sin ti. — Se aferro a ella con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que ella se aferró más a él. —

…

* * *

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron sumidos en el silencio por un periodo largo de tiempo, sin saber que decirse, o comportarse. Sakura se acercó a su bolso donde tenia sus hierbas medicinales y algunas otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Pregunto sin dejar su labor.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestiono Sasuke sin mirarla.

—Salvarme y quedarte conmigo. —Dijo dejando de hurgar y mirándolo a los ojos. —No me debes nada, es más ni siquiera me conoces. —

—Salvaste la vida de Izumi. —Menciono usando una voz suave. Dirigió su mirada al fuego. —Ella es todo mi hermano, si hubiera muerto, él se rompería, te debo eso – " _Y mi vida_ " Pensó al recordar como ella lo salvo cuando era solo un niño.

Sakura sonrió ante la actitud del Uchiha, sintió una nostalgia que no supo comprender. Finalmente saco una unas bolas de arroz envueltas y se los extendió al pelinegro.

El la contemplo al extenderle el alimento, Sakura mostraba una expresión amistosa y relajada, Sasuke por un segundo recordó la imagen de la pequeña pelirrosa extendiéndole la comida dentro de la celda, sin decir nada tomo la comida.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por la pelirrosa.

— ¿Que? — pregunto confundido, no se percató, pero sonreía levemente enseguida devolvía la seriedad en su rostro.

—Estabas sonriendo. —Dijo Sakura divertida.

—No es verdad. —Negó con pena el morocho.

—Si, si lo estabas. —Dijo divertida por la actitud del joven. — Supongo la comida hace feliz a todos. —Rio un poco mientras comenzó a comer. Ambos volvieron a caer en el silencio.

— ¿Porque estas con los Senju? — Pregunto de la nada Sasuke.

—Mi tía es la líder del clan. — Respondió sin importarle.

— ¿No deberías estar con tu propio clan? —

—Mi tía cuida de mi desde que mis padres murieron. — El Uchiha se sorprendió al escucharla, puesto que cuando el estuve encarcelado sus padres Vivian.

—Ya veo. —

—Estoy más cómoda con el clan senju. — Explico Sakura. —Si fuera por mí me quedaría con ellos. —

Sasuke solo la mirado sin comprender. Sakura puso una expresión algo triste, la curiosidad comenzó a embargar la mente del Uchiha, al tiempo que miraba el fuego en silencio, el pelinegro se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo murieron? —

—Traicionaron al clan. —Dijo suave Sakura.

— ¿Como? —

—Información confidencial. —Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura sonrió tristemente. —Ni siquiera yo lo sé, se reúsan decirme. Supongo que cuando asuma el liderazgo del clan me dirán que fue lo que ocurrió. —

—Que no se supone que para que tomes liderazgo debes…—

—Casarme. —termino la frase. — Es ridículo, pero una realidad. Las desventajas de ser mujer. – Suspiro derrotada.

—Hmp. —Desvió la mirada.

Sakura se puso de pie con el fin de luego acercarse a su ropa, paso una mano por ella y ya se hallaba seca. —Ya está seca. — Menciono al tiempo que tomaba las prendas y se alejaba con el objetivo cambiarse. Sasuke solo se quedó mirando el fuego, entre tanto analizaba los alrededores, buscando alguna presencia ajena a ellos dos.

Después de unos minutos Sakura regreso con su ropa lista y el kimono de Sasuke doblado, se arrodillo con el objetivo de quedar a la misma altura de él, y le extendió la prenda, sin embargo, este tomo un mechón de su largo cabello.

" _Es más largo que antes_ "Pensó admirando su lacio y largo mechón.

— ¿Sasuke? —Lo llamo. Este soltó el mechón y se incorporó para tomar rápidamente su ropa y vestirse.

—Creo que será mejor que me retire. —Menciono Sakura.

—Tu caballo huyo y la aldea queda lejos de aquí. —Menciono fríamente. —Te llevare. —

— ¿Como? —

—En mi espalda. — Diciendo eso se agacho delante de ella. Sakura no pudo evitarse sentirse extraña al ver la acción del joven.

— ¿Cómo sé que no intentar nada? —

—Si quisiera haber intentado algo, ya lo hubiera hecho, además en algunos meses Izumi te necesitara de nuevo, no puedo dejarte morir. —

Sakura confió en sus palabras y se agacho con el propósito de subirse a su espalda, en el momento de estar tan cerca de él, sintió el aroma masculino del pelinegro, y una sensación de calor conocida. Este el tomo mejor de las piernas y de un salto comenzó a saltar por los arboles a gran velocidad.

La Haruno se hallaba maravillada ante los movientes de Sasuke, puesto que ella nunca aprendió a saltar por los arboles como algunos ninjas lo hacían.

…

* * *

Entre tanto en otra parte un peligris se encontraba sellando una carta que acababa de escribir, posteriormente un pelirrojo entro a la habitación, llamando la atención del peligris.

—Señor Sasori cuanto tiempo. —Dijo el Peligris.

—No había sabido nada de ti Kabuto. — Menciono el pelirrojo fríamente.

—Estuve a cargo del Clan por lo que dispongo de poco tiempo mi señor. —

— ¿Ya has llamado a la heredera Haruno? —

—Me dispongo a mandar la carta justo en este momento. — Dijo nervioso.

—Ya veo. — El pelirrojo de dirijo a la salida. —Estaré aquí para conocer a mi futura esposa, quiero que te apresures, ya deseo conocerla. –

—Creí que aún faltaba un poco señor. —

—Kabuto recuerda que tu control sobre el clan Haruno era momentáneo, Ya que yo seré el nuevo líder. —Lo miro con sus ojos miel, que irradiaban frialdad pura. — ¿Quedo claro? —

—Si mi señor. — Respondió educadamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

…

* * *

La joven pareja había finalmente llegado a las puertas de la aldea, con cuidado de no ser visto se detuvo en un sitio algo escondido de la vista de los demás aldeanos. Sakura bajo de la espalda de Sasuke, sonriendo divertida. el morocho la observo, luego enarco una ceja ante la actitud de ella.

—Fue muy divertido Uchiha, gracias. —

—Sasuke. —Dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Que? – Cuestiono la ojijade al no escúchalo claramente.

—Llámame Sasuke. – Le pidió el morocho sin verla a los ojos. Ella solo cambio su expresión confundida a una divertida.

—Está bien, gracias Sasuke. — Le brindo una sonrisa agradecida.

—Adiós. — Diciendo esto se marchó del lugar.

Sakura sigue mirándolo hasta que el chico desapareció entre la oscuridad de los árboles, seguidamente dio media vuelta para dirigirse en la residencia donde la tenía hospedada.

…

* * *

Kabuto mando llamar a uno de sus sirvientes más leales a sus aposentos, un castaño rápidamente acudió al lugar citado, hincándose frente al peligris.

—Mi señor. — Saludo

—Escúchame, es un asunto muy importante, necesito que esta carta llegue a las tierras senju al amanecer. —

—Señor son dos días de camino. — Explico el sirviente.

—Entonces toma al mejor caballo y vete de una vez. —

—Si mi señor. — Tomo la carta y salió rápidamente de lugar.

...

* * *

En otra parte Sasuke había decidió volver a las tierras Uchiha, tenía una mirada mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión, había arribado al amanecer y se encontró a Shisui que también vagaba por los pasillos.

— ¿Acabas de llegar? —Cuestiono el amigo de su hermano.

—Hmp. —

—Que humor. —Dijo el Uchiha sonriendo.

Ignoro el comentario del Uchiha mayor, y siguió su camino con el propósito decirse a su habitación y dormir un poco, sin embargo, paro su andar y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha.

—Oye Shisui— Este también detuvo su andar.

—¿Que ocurre Sasuke? —

— ¿Existe alguna forma a través del control mental que pueda hacer que olvides a alguien? –

Shisui se quedó serio unos momentos y después coloco una mano sobre su barbilla pensativo. —He escuchado sobre algo así, creo que los Senju tiene ese tipo de habilidades, es una técnica avanzada y muy difícil, pero es posible si eres hábil. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —

—Curiosidad. — Seguido su andar y enseguida paro— ¿Los recuerdos pueden regresar? —

—Me temo que no, lo que se olvido es algo que ya jamás podrá recordarse. —

—Tch. —Sasuke cerro los ojos y partió finalmente.

Shisui enarco una ceja confundido—¿Sasuke? — Lo llamo esperando una respuesta.

—Nada, olvídalo. —Dijo sin detener su andar.

" _Jamás podrá recordarme."_

…

* * *

Posteriormente de su experiencia con uno de los herederos Uchiha, la ojijade decidió regresar a la aldea principal Senju. Y había llegado justo a la hora de la cena, por lo que Sakura supuso que su tía se hallaría en el comedor, por lo que se dirigió hacia ahí.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a dicho lugar, donde la rubia se encontraba tomando sake junto con otros alimentos, la miro y esta sonrió, sin embargo, había algo extraño en su sonrisa. Se acerco a la mesa y una de los sirvientes trajo su comida, como se hallaba hambrienta comió a la de su tía.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —Pregunto el ojimiel.

—Bien, como siempre. —Sakura emitió su secuestro y haber sido salvada por Sasuke.

Ambas terminaron su cena y Tsunade la pidió que salieran a ver la luna juntas, obviamente llevo varias botellas de sake con ella. Sakura se preocupó ya que siempre que su tía la invitaba a sentarse en el jardín, era con el fin de dar malas noticias.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado Sakura. — Tsunade le dio una cálida sonrisa, saco una carta que tenía entre sus senos. — Tengo noticias de Kabuto. – Informo, Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Que desea? —Menciono cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta la rubia.

—Tu clan ha decidido que contraerás matrimonio con Sasori. —

— ¿Sasori? —

— Es un sacerdote de gran nivel, pertenece a una subdivisión del clan Haruno, según el consejo de la casta, no hay mejor opción que el para traer prosperidad a tu clan. –

—Tiene Treinta años, y posee una gran reputación, juntos podrían tener grandes herederos y tu casta tendría más poder. – Informo Tsunade. Sin embargo, Sakura tenía una expresión de inconformidad.

—Pero Sasori es como Diez años mayor que yo. —Excuso, intentando ganar más tiempo.

—Sakura la edad no tiene nada que ver. —

—Tía, yo. —

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé y entiendo por lo que estas pasando, sin embargo, como herederos debemos pensar en lo mejor para el clan. –

"¿ _Aunque eso signifique casarme con alguien que no conozco_?" Pensó totalmente frustrada.

—Quien sabe con el tiempo puede que llegues a quererlo. — Consoló su Tsunade.

—Estoy algo cansada Tía, creo que iré a la cama. — Se levanto y se retiró sin mirar a Tsunade, esta solo la miro comprensiva. Luego bajo la cara triste al ver que su sobrina no puede huir de su destino.

…

* * *

En una habitación solo iluminada por las velas Kabuto se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, al alterado.

" _Maldición, Sasori va a quitarme mi lugar como cabeza_ "Pensó el peligris molesto.

" _Si Sakura no estuviera en el mapa, Sasori no tendría como tomar el poder del clan y yo sería el nuevo heredero_."

Se recostó en su futón y comenzó a analizar la situación. _"¿Cómo podría deshacerse de Sakura?_ " Peso quitándose los lentes.

…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura llego a su habitación y se dejó caer al piso impotente, puesto que no podía hacer nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

" _El deber es primero."_

La imagen de Sasuke apareció por su mente y su frustración aumento sin comprender por qué, por alguna razón el contacto del pelinegro le generaba una sensacion conocida, cerro finalmente los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormida.

…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego…**


	4. PROMESA

_**Hola a todos, aproveche el pequeño tiempo extra que poseo y actualice este capítulo, la lo tenía desde semanas, sin embargo, no poseía el tiempo de subirlo. Espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento a mi Beta: Monogatsumi.**_

 **...Disfruten la lectura** ….

* * *

Recargando sus brazos en la orilla de la bañera se hallaba Sakura, tenía su mirada esmeralda perdida en la nada. Las gotas de agua yacían cubriendo su cuerpo, derramándose de su largo cabello, del cual solo la mitad estaba sumergida en el agua.

Cambió su expresión calmada a una frustrada, estiró su cuerpo y se hundió completamente en el agua. Estuvo ahí hasta que sus pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire y, necesitada de oxígeno, salió del agua completamente, mostrando una cara llena de determinación.

—Puedo hacer esto. — Exclamó para su yo interno, sabiendo que no hacía más que engañarse.

…

* * *

En el campo abierto Sasuke se encontraba observando cierto árbol con su mirada calmada y seria de siempre, aquellos cerezos eran bañados con los rayos naranjas del atardecer. De pronto una figura se posicionó a un lado de él, captando así su atención, enseguida sus ojos chocan con la mirada ónix que solo podía pertenecer a su hermano.

—No te pregunté cuando recién regresaste, sin embargo, lo haré ahora. —Desvió la mirada a los árboles de cerezo que su hermano también miraba hace unos segundos.

— ¿Seguiste a la sacerdotisa? —Preguntó Itachi.

— ¿Qué?—

—A la pelirrosa. —Explicó. — Cuando ella partió, tu presencia se fue con ella. —Sasuke miró hacia el piso. — ¿La seguiste? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—No.—Mintió, Itachi solo atinó a suspirar ante la actitud de su hermano.

—Sasuke ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido?

El Uchiha menor sonrió divertido, rara vez su hermano perdía la paciencia y menos por una mujer.

— ¿Qué más da si lo hice? —Desafío divertido.

—Es la heredera del clan Haruno. —Señaló seriamente, Sasuke dejó de sonreír, mostrando prudencia a las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Lo sé.

—Si planeas lastimarla o hacerle algo en venganza a lo anteriores líderes te hicieron, nos podrás en peligro a todos. —

— ¿Sabías que ellos estaban muertos? —Cuestionó Sasuke.

Itachi asintió. —Murieron después de que escaparas. Creo que fueron castigados por tu huida. —

Sasuke desvió la mirada molesta, puesto que a pesar de que lo mantuvieron encerrado en una sucia celda, eran los padres de la pequeña pelirrosa que salvó su vida y amparó su cordura por meses.

—No le haré nada. — Dijo Sasuke. —Salvó a Izumi y mi futuro sobrino. — Su hermano pudo relajarse al fin y sonreír un poco.

—Solo ten cuidado estúpido hermano menor. — Acarició sus cabellos como lo hacía de niños.

—Oye, me iré por unos días. —Itachi enarcó una ceja. —Regresaré.

—Trata de regresar pronto entonces. —Dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

…

* * *

Los rayos del alba se asomaban por el cielo, Sakura se hallaba lista vistiendo una hakama violeta con rosa y su cabello sujeto en media cola con un lindo broche. Una vez lista se dirigió a el comedor principal donde encontró a sus tíos junto a Shizune, sonrieron al verla y ella regresó la sonrisa, a expensas de que talvez sería la última vez que desayunaría con ellos. Tomó asiento en la mesita con ellos, para disponerse a desayunar.

—Buenos días. — Saludó con educación.

—Buenos días. —Repitieron los demás, comenzando con su desayuno. Sakura, que a pesar de no tener mucho apetito trataba de comer su tazón de arroz sin generase a sí misma vómito, al ver eso Tsunade dejó de comer y miró a su sobrina.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Normal, solo iré a conocer a mi futuro esposo y si me es posible trataré de regresar. —Explicó, obviamente mintiendo.

—Dicen que Sasori es muy apuesto. —Mencionó Shizune, con una mirada pícara.

—No estoy interesada en enamorarme de él, solo lo hago por mi Clan. —Comentó seria y Shizune borró su sonrisa, al notar cómo cortó el intento de conversación de su amiga exclamó con gesto bromista —Pero que sea apuesto es algo bueno ¿no? —Arregló su comentario lo mejor que pudo.

—Eres una gran guerrera, tu podrás contra eso y más. — Menciono su tío.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con el Clan Uzumaki? —Preguntó Sakura, tratando de ahuyentar el tema de su compromiso.

—Lo normal, Minato y Kushina nunca cambian, su hijo es un desastre igual de loco que su madre. —Rio el peliblanco.

—Es tu ahijado. — Señaló Shizune.

—Lo sé y adoro al mocoso. —Rio una vez más su tío.

Estuvieron platicando un rato sobre el viaje del tío Jiraiya, rieron durante todo el desayuno como una familia normal. Pero la conversación divertida no pudo repeler que Tsunade tuviera una mirada triste, Sakura era como su hija.

La líder Senju era una de las mejores sacerdotisas y sanadoras del mundo, desgraciadamente en su juventud ocurrió una desgracia que la marcó. Ella había tenido la suerte de ser comprometida con Dan, el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, al día siguiente de la asignación de su compromiso Dan fue asignado a una misión, en la cual murió en manos de un alfa. Por lo que, por el bien del Clan, Tsunade tuvo que casarse con Jiraiya, su amigo de la infancia e hijo de un padre Senju y Madre perteneciente a los Uzumaki. Jiraiya y ella nunca pudieron tener hijos a pesar de que lo intentaron, eso en conjunto con la muerte de su hermana, Sakura se convirtió en todo su mundo.

—Viajarás acompañada por dos de nuestros miembros. —Escupió la ojimiel. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Tía puedo ir sola, está a solos tres días de aquí, soy lo suficientemente hábil para cuidarme a mí misma. —

—Sakura, eres la heredera de los Haruno, no podemos darnos el lujo de que te ocurra algo. — La pelirrosa, al notar la preocupación en los ojos de su tía, no pudo defenderse más.

—Está bien, tía. —Se rindió, ya que no quería comenzar una pelea.

—Gracias Sakura. —

…

* * *

Después del desayuno, Sakura se dirigió al establo donde su caballo estaba listo, su expresión calmada paso a una confundida, algo bloqueó la luz que entraba por la puerta de dicho lugar, a lo que ella giró hacia la entrada, donde Tsunade se ubicaba parada frente a ella sonriéndole.

— ¿Tú lo preparaste verdad? —Cuestionó Sakura sonriendo con gracia.

—Es la última vez que haré eso por mi niña. —Los ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas y Sakura la abrazó con fuerza.

—Vendré a verte de vez en cuando, buscaré razones con el fin hacer reuniones contigo tía.

—Más te vale. —Besó la frente de su sobrina. —Te amo mi pequeña.

—Y yo a ti. —

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo, Sakura tomó las riendas del caballo, dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por su tía. Pronto al ver a los escoltas montó su caballo, mirando a su tía una vez más, le sonrió con ternura y partió.

…

* * *

Sakura junto con Shiro y Moi, los cuales eran sus escoltas, partieron hacia las tierras Haruno, cabalgaron sin parar hasta que llegó el anochecer y para la suerte de ellos, a unos quince minutos encontraron una pequeña aldea para viajeros, donde se hospedaron y descansaron todo lo que pudieron.

Llegando el amanecer reanudaron su ruta, al medio día, se ubicaron frente a un río donde Sakura decidió parar. Ambos hombres la imitaron.

—Dejemos que los caballos tomen agua y descansen un rato. —Solicitó Sakura a sus escoltas.

Los tres alimentaron a sus corceles, Sakura dejó a su caballo y optó por acercarse al río con el propósito de tomar algo de agua y refrescarse, enseguida frunció el ceño al sentir una energía muy fuerte. Dirigió la vista a sus acompañantes para alertarlos, sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento embistió a Shiro, dejándolo tirado junto charco enorme de su propia sangre, mientras que Moi fue tomado del cuello por un hombre desconocido para ellos. Tenía la boca cosida en bordes, su cabello era castaño oscuro bastante largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un color verde manzana, parecía casi un muerto viviente.

Sakura se acercó corriendo a Shiro y apuntó una flecha hacia el extraño hombre, momentos después le disparó en el brazo que tenía preso a su compañero. Enseguida el brazo de enemigo cayó cercenado en el suelo.

—Identifícate. —Exigió la pelirrosa. El hombre la miró divertido y grandes hilos negros, asemejándose a cabellos, salieron de todo su cuerpo.

—Mi nombre es Kakuzu, princesa y ganaré mucho dinero al matarte. —Expuso en un tono serio.

— ¿Matarme? ¿Dinero? —Cuestionó Sakura confundida, enseguida sumó dos más dos y entendió que alguien había pagado por su cabeza. El pecho y hombros del morocho fueron cubiertos por máscaras, que al abrir sus bocas liberaban diferentes ataques. Sakura invocó dos barreras y pudo cubrirse, Moi llegó al lado de Shiro y trató de curarlo, pronto la ojijade aún detrás de la barrera los observó.

"El nivel de este sujeto es mucho mayor al de Shiro y Moi" -Caviló mordiéndose un labio. - "No tendré más remedio que pelear enserio."

—¡Moi! —Llamó su atención. — Toma a Shiro y huyan a la aldea más cercana, cuando puedan avisen a mi tía lo que ocurrió. —

—Pero señorita…—Trató de alegar el hombre.

—No puedo pelear y protegerlos al mismo tiempo, ustedes no son rivales para él. –Exclamó la chica, tratando de hacerle entender. –Por favor haga lo que pido. —Rogó la pelirrosa. El hombre tomó a su amigo como pudo y se montó en el caballo para salir a toda velocidad del campo de batalla.

—No me parece inteligente lo que hiciste. —Escupió Kakuzu con sorna.

Sakura comenzó a liberar su energía al punto de romper el listón que sostenía su cabello, librando así sus largos cabellos de su prisión. Kakuzu frunció el ceño al ver el poder que la chica emanaba. Al verla por primera vez nunca pudo imaginar que albergara dicho dominio en las artes mágicas. Ya que era pequeña, delgada y aparentemente delicada, como una princesa inútil.

—Verás, cuando estoy con mucha gente no puedo liberar mi energía, si lo hago, todo lo que este a unos metros puede ser destruido. —Sus ojos jade brillaron con intensidad. Enseguida Kakuzu atacó con fuego y aire. Sakura rápidamente blandió su arco regresándole el ataque, Kakuzu logró esquivarlo con dificultad. La sacerdotisa enseguida apuntó contra una de las máscaras y disparó hacia al frente, pero éste la esquivó de nuevo, saltando hacia atrás, cuando tocó el suelo sintió como sus pies se quemaban, rápidamente miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con un sello espiritual, jadeó de dolor y devolvió su vista hacia la pelirrosa, la cual disparó dos flechas destruyendo dos de sus máscaras.

Kakuzu con ambas piernas inmovilizadas, liberó dos bestias más de su cuerpo y éstas corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la ojijade, quien no esperaba que las máscaras fueron entes con movimiento, esquivó los ataques de los malignos, y con mucho trabajo logró enterrar su arco en uno de ellos, logrando así destruirlo.

Corrió lejos de la otra bestia enmascarada y un momento después creó dos barreras pequeñas que dividieron el cuerpo del ente en dos. Sakura juntó sus manos para un instante después separarlas, partiendo en dos y eliminando a la mascota de Kakuzu.

—No esperaba que fueras tan hábil. —Susurró el hombre, Sakura sonrió con arrogancia. —Aunque no lo eres tanto para matarme. —La Haruno sintió un dolor fuerte en la espalda y su cuerpo salió disparado como proyectil contra el árbol, cayendo contra la tierra como si fuera peso muerto. Le costaba trabajo respirar, sin contar la sangre que caía de su frente y que comenzaba a cubrir su visión.

En cuanto al sello que inmovilizaba a él morocho desapareció, éste comenzó a moverse en dirección a la joven que se hallaba tirada. Al estar frente a ella, la tomó del cuello con el brazo que le quedaba y la alzó, Sakura jadeaba con dificultad mientras se sujetaba con sus manos al brazo de él, sin obtener ningún resultado.

—Tendré que cortarte la cabeza como prueba de que te eliminé. —Sonrió divertido. —Fuiste una gran oponente.

Sakura liberó uno de sus brazos y elevó su mano frente a Kakuzu, éste sonrió con diversión al ver que la pelirrosa intentaba hacer algo ante su inminente muerte.

—Es inútil. —Insinuó, más Sakura sonrió y cuatro barreras rodearon al mercenario, Kakuzu frunció el ceño antes de que su cuerpo fuera partido en cuatro partes, la bestia restante se disparó contra la Haruno, sólo para encontrar el mismo destino que su dueño.

—Debo decir que tú también fuiste un gran oponente. —Murmuró al ver los restos de lo que parecía, ser un alfa.

…

Sakura observó los pedazos restantes del maligno que la atacó y trato de caminar lejos de la escena sangrienta. Ella tampoco se encontraba bien, crear esos campos era muy cansado y utilizan demasiada energía, por tanto, no solía usarlo a menudo. Regresó al río anterior, con el fin de limpiar y curar sus heridas. Para su desagracia, las orillas estaban algo inestables por lo que la tierra bajo sus pies se desprendió cayendo al agua de forma inesperada, golpeó su costado contra una roca afilada y gimió de dolor, cuando pudo regresar a la superficie, estaba tan agotada que no pudo luchar contra la corriente, sintió como el agua entraba por su boca, y todo comenzó a volverse negro.

…

* * *

Horas después en otro lugar, un rubio de ojos azules se hallaba en la cima de un árbol de duraznos, estaba comiendo uno de los frutos del árbol con una leve sonrisa, estaba vestido con una hakama naranja con negro, con el símbolo de un remolino en su espalda.

Su mirada azul se tornaba serena y brillante, completamente llena de luz. Admiraba la vista mientras la brisa golpeaba contra su rostro, dejó de comer cuando sintió una presencia conocida y sólo atinó a sonreír de lado.

—Tenías tiempo sin venir. — Apuntó el rubio al mismo tiempo que un azabache dio un salto para llegar a su lado.

—He estado ocupado, Naruto. —Dijo sin interés.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermano? —Cuestionó.

—Bien, tendrá un hijo en algunos meses.

—Vaya, felicidades futuro Tío Sasuke. –Exclamó de forma alegre el rubio mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de lado con orgullo, de pronto algo en su interior hizo que fijara su vista al río, divisando algo extraño. Enarcó una ceja y de un salto llegó a la corriente de agua. El rubio solo atinó a verlo con completa confusión, pero enseguida siguió a su amigo.

…

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Al tratar de divisar dónde se hallaba, se encontró dentro de lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Examinó a su alrededor y todo estaba algo oscuro, enseguida sintió un dolor en el costado, recorrió el futón que la cubría, para su sorpresa se hallaba vendada, y desnuda. Rápidamente se incorporó a pesar del dolor y buscó alrededor para encontrar una pista de dónde estaba, al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus senos.

—Veo que al fin despiertas. —Dijo una voz conocida para ella. Frunció el ceño y miro al joven Uchiha, ver una figura conocida la relajó un poco.

— ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? – Señaló molesta.

—Porque tu ropa estaba empapada. —Respondió neutral. — ¿Cuál es tu afán de mojar tu ropa? —Inquirió divertido.

— ¿Tú me desnudaste? —Insinúo abochornada.

—Estabas herida, tu pudor era los menos importante. —Comentó desinteresado, ella lo miró ofendida. — Estuviste cerca de morir. —Justificó y la pelirrosa relajó su semblante.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre su herida y comenzó a curarla bajo la mirada oscura de Sasuke. Al verla, Uchiha recordaba cuando curó sus brazos la primera vez que la conoció.

— ¿Quién te atacó? —Preguntó el ojinegro.

—No lo sé, un tipo apareció y nos abordó. – Explico al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus heridas.

— ¿Nos?

—Tenía escoltas que me llevarían al territorio de mi Clan. —Sonrió irónica en lo que terminaban su tarea y se dejaba caer al futón. —Bueno, al menos esto aplazara mi matrimonio.

— ¿Matrimonio? —El azabache frunció el ceño en signo de molestia.

—No importa. — Dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su frente y sintió un vendaje. —El hombre era como una acumulación de cinco demonios en su cuerpo. Cada máscara representaba un demonio. Era muy extraño. —Explicó al momento de comenzar a curar su herida de la cabeza. — Aunque logré eliminarlo, aún sigo sin entender quién pagó con el objetivo de matarme. —Comentó esto último más para sí misma sin tomar en cuenta que Sasuke la escuchó atentamente.

"Pagaron para matarla "Indagó un curioso Sasuke sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

—Eres la líder Haruno, es normal que intenten matarte. —Explicó el Uchiha.

—Lo sé, pero, aun así... —Murmuró pensativa. — ¿Cómo supo que partiría ese día? De seguro estuvo siguiéndonos desde que salimos de la aldea.

—Debió ser algún traidor en tu Clan. —Corrigió con ironía, Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. —Vaya casta que tienes. —Expresó venenoso.

—Cierra la boca Sasuke. —Pidió molesta.

El Uchiha se sintió algo feliz de que lo llamara así, enseguida tomó una charola y llegó hacia ella con puré de arroz y agua. Una vez más se quitó su haori y se lo colocó a los pies para que ella lo tomara, se dio la vuelta con el fin de darle privacidad, y así ella pudiera colocarse la prenda.

—Gracias. – Escuchó el Uchiha a sus espaldas. —Ya puedes voltear.

—Sabes, deberías dejar de ponerte en peligro, no siempre voy a poder salvarte. —Dijo sonriendo malicioso.

— ¡Oye! —Le gritó— Nunca antes había necesitado ser salvada, solo han sido casualidades.

—Seguro que sí. —La miró divertido.

—Idiota. —Masculló en lo que comenzaba a comer su porción. Sasuke sólo se sentó en una esquina. — ¿Dónde estamos? —Cuestionó la Haruno.

—Cerca de las tierras Uzumaki.

— ¿Uzumaki? —Ahondó boquiabierta. — ¿Tan lejos?

—Te encontré en el río, inconsciente. —Mencionó, Sakura aún seguía incrédula, tenía una idea de que la corriente era larga, pero no esperaba que la llevara tan lejos.

—Diablos, tardaré más en llegar a las tierras de mi Clan. —Señaló con falsa frustración.

— ¿Planeas ir a pesar de que estás en la mira de alguien? —Inquirió serio. —Aún no sabes si hay alguien más tras tuya.

—Estás hablando mucho el día de hoy. —Señaló divertida haciendo que él la mirara de mala manera. —Lo siento, es solo que tu no sueles hablar mucho.

—No me conoces.

—No alegaré a eso, pero apuesto mi nombre que no eres de los que hablan mucho.

—Hmp. –Sakura sonrió alegre y dio otro bocado, sin perder su expresión.

…

* * *

Apenas Sakura acabó de comer, un aura desconocida se acercaba a la cabaña, la pelirrosa cautelosa esperó que entrara para examinarlo bien, enseguida Haruno se puso en guardia, generó energía en su mano, dispuesta a atacar. Sasuke, al igual que el recién llegado se miraron uno al otro de forma confusa a la hazaña de la joven.

—Espera, no te haré nada. —Dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor bajando por su barbilla, colocando sus manos al frente.

—Eres un alfa. —Apuntó la ojijade, con voz amenazante y liberando una cantidad mayor energía. Sasuke maldijo.

— ¿Qué? —Emitió el rubio al darse cuenta del porqué la chica había dicho tal cosa, probablemente porque sintió la energía demoniaca que él conservaba en su interior, sorprendiéndolo. No sabía de alguien más que lo hubiera notado sin que él lo hubiera mencionado. —Escucha, no te haré daño. —Trató de calmarla, ésta no cambió su semblante. —Soy humano, al igual que tú.

—Mientes. –Escupió con desprecio.

—Cálmate y podremos hablar. —Exhortó el rubio aún más preocupado.

—Sakura. —Llamó Sasuke colocándose entre su amigo y ella, tomó el pequeño hombro de ella y la miró seriamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada. —Es como yo. —Sakura tardó unos segundos en entender, bajó la mirada frustrada y dejó de liberar su energía espiritual.

—Diablos, eso estuvo cerca. —Soltó el rubio con una mirada nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Si intentas algo no dudare en matarte. —Gruñó pelirrosa disimuladamente.

—Solo les traía ropa limpia y más vendajes. —Explicó Naruto. — Y es así me pagan—Manifestó el ojiazul ofendido.

— ¿Es tu amigo Sasuke? —Preguntó la ojijade.

—Sólo lo conozco y ya. —Naruto lo miró sumamente resentido.

—Mi nombre es Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó confundida al serle familiar el nombre.

—Si, Naruto Uzumaki. —Puntualizó con orgullo, Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Ahijado de Jiraiya?

— ¿Conoces al sabio pervertido? –Cuestiono Naruto incrédulo.

—Es mi tío. —Esclareció molesta.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿eres Sakura Haruno? —Consultó el rubio gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, Sasuke solo atinó a rodar los ojos al escuchar los chillidos de los dos.

—Así es. —Dijo más calmada. —Pero aun no comprendo porque tienes esa energía dentro de ti. Explícate. —Exigió.

—Sakura. —Llamó el Uchiha llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. —Antes de que continúen con sus chillidos molestos, ve a darte un baño y cámbiate de ropa, mi haori no te cubre casi nada. —Señaló sin consideración.

Sakura miró su cuerpo, notando que el haori de Sasuke permitía que su cuerpo se notara de más, por la transparencia. Enseguida corrió afuera de la cabaña donde había una bañera llena de agua. Tocó el líquido dentro y estaba caliente, sonrió al pensar que Sasuke la calentó para ella. Se removió el haori y se dio un rápido refrescamiento. Se colocó la ropa dada por Naruto y entró a la pequeña choza nuevamente donde ambos chicos la esperaban.

— ¿Y bien? —Exigió impertinente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba cerca de los hombres.

—Oye, no porque seas hermosa tienes derecho a ser grosera. —Dijo el rubio fugazmente, Sasuke frunció la expresión al comentario del Uzumaki mientras que Sakura se sonrojó a lo dicho por el chico.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó.

Sasuke prendió la leña que se hallaba a la mitad de la choza, enseguida los tres se acercaron con el propósito de calentarse.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, soy hijo de los líderes del Clan Uzumaki, ahora que sé quién eres, entiendo por qué sentiste esa energía dentro de mí. —Comentó el rubio. Al notar la expectativa de la pelirrosa prosiguió. — Verás, cuando era un bebé, un demonio alfa con forma de zorro atacó a mi Clan, mi madre, la sacerdotisa encargada de sellarlo, pero estaba débil porque acababa de darme a luz, mi padre en la desesperación de salvarnos a todos, selló al demonio dentro de mí, puesto que poseo una energía de retención que permite al demonio residir dentro de mí sin tomar posesión de mí cuerpo o matarme.

—Debió ser difícil. —Susurró sin pensar Sakura. El rubio la miró fijamente.

—Algo, los niños pensaban que era una bestia. —Respondió divertido ocultando su triste pasado.

— ¿Y ustedes dos como se conocieron?

—Nos enfrentamos una vez. —Concluyó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Sakura confundida.

—La primera vez que vi a Sasuke, fue hace cinco años, recuerdo que en cuanto nos vimos nos caímos mal, para colmo discutimos por una idiotez y peleamos a muerte, debo decir que los dos terminamos muy mal, fue pura suerte que sobreviviéramos. —Sakura no salía del asombro. —Duramos dos días entre la consciencia y el aturdimiento, casi desangrándonos, en algunos momentos lúcidos lo único que podíamos hacer era hablar. Bueno, yo hablaba y él gruñía. Desde ese día este idiota se volvió mi mejor amigo. –A Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar tal anécdota del rubio.

—Hmp.

—Ustedes están locos. —Adivinó a decir la ojijade, Naruto sólo atinó a reír.

—Ambos somos incomprendidos de cierta manera. —Contó dándole una gran sonrisa a Sakura, la cual no pudo evitar ver a Sasuke con pena.

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya, está oscureciendo y debo llegar a casa o mi madre me golpeara. —Inquirió divertido el Uzumaki.

—Gracias por la ropa. —Dijo Sakura.

—No fue nada. —Respondió a la pelirrosa, se acercó al morocho. —Sasuke cuida de ella. —Mencionó saliendo. — No le hagas nada sucio. —Enseguida los dos se sonrojaron mientras el rubio salió riendo.

Sakura se incorporó hasta quedar de pie, sacudió su ropa dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Sasuke, que sólo miraba el fuego.

—Es tiempo de que me marche.

—Hmp. —Apagó el fuego y se levantó hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó al ver las acciones del Uchiha.

—Te llevaré, no es una pregunta es una orden, así que por favor evitemos el: "no Sasuke yo puedo sola". —Puntualizó con brusquedad, la ojijade hizo un tierno puchero por respuesta al tiempo que salía de la choza.

…

* * *

Más tarde, Sakura se hallaba aferrada a la espalda de Sasuke mientras éste saltaba de árbol en árbol, ambos se encontraban sumidos en silencio. La pelirrosa algo cansada recargó su frente en el hombro de él, relajándose ante la ráfaga de aire golpeado sus cuerpos.

—Sakura. —La llamó con su voz aterciopelada.

—Dime. —Acotó con voz suave.

—Cuando Naruto llegó a la cabaña, parecía que ibas enserio a matarlo. —Mencionó con seriedad.

—Pensé que era un demonio. —Manifestó con voz severa. —Es mi deber eliminarlos. —Terminó sin más.

…

 _Una pequeña pelirosa se ubicaba frente a él jugando con su cabello mientras miraba al pelinegro comer el alimento que había traído_ _a_ _escondidas_ _._

— _¿Porque me ayudas si soy un demonio? —_ _Cuestionó_ _el pequeño pelinegro._

— _¿Y? —_ _Preguntó como respuesta_ _Sakura._

— _¿Qué no tu deber es matarme? —_ _Interrogó el chico con gesto_ _intranquilo._

— _No creo todos los demonios_ _sean_ _malos, tal vez podríamos vivir en armonía. —_ _Murmuró_ _sonriendo tiernamente._

— _Hmp…_

— _¿_ _Tú_ _y yo lo hacemos no? —Lo_ _miró_ _con esa sonrisa y ojos tan llenos de vida._

…

—Yo soy un demonio. —Decretó el morocho.

—No, no lo eres, eres un híbrido. —Dijo tratando de justificarse.

—Hay sangre de demonio dentro de mí.

—No importa, tu eres Sasuke y no eres malo. —Aclaró tan convencida como si quisiera creérselo.

—Eso no te consta.

—Me salvaste. —Expuso ella.

—Si te salvé dos veces ¿Acaso eso me hace bueno? ¿Qué hay de lo malo que haya hecho?

—No sé sobre eso, sin embargo, sé que no me harás daño y yo nunca te haría daño a ti. —Estableció en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—No lo sé, suena estúpido y tal vez eso hará que me maten, pero confío en ti. – Algo en las profundidades del alma de Sasuke fue golpeado por las palabras de Sakura.

—Molestia. —Dijo como si no pudiera dar más argumento.

—Oye, por cierto. —Cambió el tema. — ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—A las tierras Senju.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Sakura. —Pero debo ir a la aldea Haruno. —Discrepó.

—No iré ahí. —Dictó Sasuke con voz fría.

—Pero queda más cerca. —Señaló la joven, más el pelinegro negó con su cabeza. — ¿Por qué? —Lo cuestionó.

—Por qué le prometí a alguien que jamás volvería a esas tierras. —Profirió sensato.

…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¿Les gusto? ¿Aburrió? ¿Teorías?**

 **Nota: Creo que me he tardado mucho para actualizar, con la pena enserio, sin embargo, este semestre esta horrible, no tengo tiempo, estoy cansada o harta la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir las 24 hrs, además de que estoy durmiendo muy poco, pero ya para dejar de quejarme, si leen mis otras historias se percataran que pensaba terminarlas pronto, mas no creo se arme, tardare más, y como dice una sabia personita, es mejor que les traiga algo de calidad y no hacerlos leer basura solo por andar apurada y publicar cualquier cosa.**

 **Les agradezco mucho todo apoyo, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

 **Estoy buscando historias sasusaku buenas, si me pueden recomendar, ya sean propias o de otros autores, me mandan un mensaje privado o me lo comentan.**

 **¿Review o una patada en el trasero?**


End file.
